The Girl at the Bar
by NaturallyCapricorn
Summary: Tavros meets sees a girl at a bar and they do stuff. Sorry, if there are grammar mistakes, I was rushing.


It's a little passed midnight and Gamzee, Karkat, Sollux Dave, and I went to this bar. We got a lot of chick's phone numbers and it was so much fun! We drank a lot and danced and got crazy. It's the most fun I've had in a few months since I had to study most of the time. And I'm already done with the finals so I thought why not? I could use a little fun in my life.

So far I've drank maybe 15 shots of tequila and I'm pretty wasted. I looked at my wrist where my watch should be but it's gone. I'll get a new one.

This girl came up to me and gave me her number but I can't help but notice this other girl from the other side of the bar. She was drinking whisky with some ice, alone. She looked at her phone several times until she noticed me watching her. I quickly gazed away from her, embarrassed. The girl in front of me left and now I could see the girl from across the bar. Her dark hair falls just right on the side of her glasses. I've flirted with lots of girls today in the bar but her… I don't think I can do it.

She talked to the Bartender with blonde hair and purple hair. He took a quick glance at me and had a questionable look but sighed. Soon he came to my side of the bar and handed me a glass of water.

I looked at the girl across the bar and she winked at me.

"It's from her." The Bartender says.

"She… wanted me to have a glass of water?" I asked.

"You seem pretty drunk and she wanted to be sure that you're thinking straight to check out a girl like her." The Bartender shrugs and goes back to doing his job.

When I looked in her direction she was gone. I sighed and drank the water. Turning to leave the bar she stood next to the door, waiting for me. I decided to meet her.

"Hey," I smiled, shyly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Hi, I'm Vriska." She held her hand out for me to shake her hand so I took it.

"Tavros."

"You're pretty drunk. You know, a 'thank you' would be nice." I couldn't tell if she was being serious or joking.

I laughed awkwardly and thanked her for the water. She offered to take me back to my dorm and I agreed.

Once I got home, she layed me in bed, gave me medicine and basically took care of me. She was really generous. I like her.

* * *

The next day she was gone and I had a bad migraine. There was a note on my bed next to me.

It said: Hope you'll feel better. :::;)

A smile grew on my lips. I laid in bed for a few hours thinking about Vriska. And also the fact that I'm so hungover I can't even move much. Will I see her again? I hope I do. I heard a clinking noise like someone's throwing tiny rocks at my window. Wait, someone _is_ throwing tiny pebbles at my window. I yanked the curtains open to see Vriska standing there with pebbles in her hand. I thought it'd be Dave because he does that to annoy me.

Opening the window, I greeted Vriska. She asked if she could come in and I welcomed her in.

"Does your head hurt?" She asked.

I nodded. I can't believe she's here right now. She's in my house while I'm sober. Well, kind of sober.

She goes into my kitchen and came back with water. "Drink lots of water, it''l kinda help, I guess. I wouldn't know because I've never been hungover badly."

I drank the water and felt a little better. "Thanks." I croaked.

"No problem."

It was silent after that, so Vriska suggested that we should play one of my pokemon games. Soon after, I don't know what happened but I found myself lip locked with Vriska. While I was taking her shirt off she was unzipping my pants and my dick came springing out. She got on her knees and licked the tip then took the whole thing in her mouth all at once. I groaned as she bobbed her head back and forth. I watched as her small blue stained lips devoured my male part. She stopped and then laid on my bed. She struggled to take her pants off, in which I just watched how cute she was being.

I went back to kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts, her belly, and then her dripping, wet pussy. She grabbed a fist full of my hair as my tongue licked in and around her entrance. I began to tease her by flicking my tongue against her clit and making her twitch and moan. Her breathing quickened as her hands started to shake a little, i knew she was close to cumming, so I gave her pussy a long wet lick and stopped.

She whined while I got up and kissed her then rubbed my hard dick on her opening. She told me to stop teasing her, but I kept doing for fun even though I really wanna fuck her senseless. When she was about to say it again, I shoved it quickly in her wet hole and it felt like every muscle in my body just found nirvana. My thrusts started out slow and paced faster, I could feel the pleasure just growing in my lower pelvic area. I watched with every thrust her breast bounced and her moans were imprinted into my brain.

"Tavros... Tavros!" She screams my name over and over, begging me not to stop.

She moans for me to go faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore. I took my cock out as she was about to say something and shoved it in her mouth and thrust back and forth really fast and hard until I dumped my load into her mouth.

Once I pulled out, cum just comes seeping out of her mouth while she tries to swallow it. Watching her made me horny again, so I turned her around and pushed my dick in her ass. She cries out and grabs the sheets hard. I moaned with her as I fucked her tight little ass.

I took my dick out and laid on the bed and she got on top of me. I slid my cock inside her ass once again and fucked her while holding her legs up.

"Faster, please! Aaaahh! Tavros... please keep going." She said in stutters and groans.

I picked up the pace and Vriska started screaming in pleasure. I saw her squirting as I felt her ass tighten around my dick while caused me to cum in her ass, too. Vriska started rubbing her clit, when she was done she got off me and kissed me passionately.

I sighed. That was probably the best sex ever.


End file.
